


Cool Rider

by Hytia04



Series: Songbirds [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, Karaoke, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hytia04/pseuds/Hytia04
Summary: Steve and Bucky are finally getting their shits togetherAll hail to Natasha





	Cool Rider

People change as they grow up. It was no other way with Bucky and Steve. They changed a lot. Bucky found himself a band, and got several tattooes. Steve became an even better artist, he designed some of Bucky's tattooes. However, some things don't change. They never stopped fooling around. And now that they are at college, it's a secret all of his friends are well aware of. And they are sick and tired of all the lies. Especially Natasha. She built a strong friendship with both of them. She hated to see Bucky suffer from unrequtied feelings. And she wanted Steve out of that closet. However he didn't suffer, but she was sure that if one day Steve realise his feelings and will be able to live with them, he'll regret waiting for so long. Nat knew damn well that they needed help and she was willing to give it.

 

College-Sophomore year

 

They were finally over their semester finals, so they decided it was time to go out and get drunk. Nat chose the bar, and it was karaoke night. After a few round of shots, she sneaked over to the DJ and asked him for a song. Well, not just one. "Okay, so our next singer is the beautiful Natasha Romanoff"annouced the DJ. Nat walked up on the stage, waving to her company."C'mon, doll, show us some skin" hollered an old drunk. Nat got her mic and she flipped off the man. The musical instrument of Joan Jett's I love Rock and Roll started and as soon as Bucky heard it, he rose from his seat, took Steve's hand and dragged him into the crowd. Soon all of their friends invaded the dancefloor. Nat sang confidently and she couldn't help the small smile playing on her lips as she saw Bucky and Steve dancing heatedly, which was all about touching and grinding. When the song was over, Clint stepped in front of the stage and lifted her off, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. But as they say, the show must go on, and the DJ annouced the next singer, who was...Steve.

"The fuck did you just do, Natalia?"he turned to her, when he heard what song he'll have to sing."Easy, Rogers! It's just a song. Except if you have somebody related to the lyrics"she winked at him. Steve wanted to kill her. Slowly. Painfully. He stepped on the stage and took the mic half-heartedly. When the intro of the song  Cool Rider from movie Grease 2 started, half of the crowd chuckled. He began to sing the first verse, slightly tuneless.

 

_If you really want to know_  
What I want in a guy...  
Well, I'm lookin' for a dream on a mean machine  
With hell in his eyes.  
I want a devil in skin tight leather,  
And he's gonna be wild as the wind.  
And one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight...

His face burned from embarrassment. He imagined Bucky on his bike and his mouth watered just from the thought. It happened that Bucky wore his leather pants that night. Such a coincidence. They have never gone further than making out, but in that moment he felt like a horny teenager and prayed to whatever god that his semi-boner wasn't seeable.

 

_To a coooool rider, a coooool rider._  
If he's cool enough,  
He can burn me through and through.  
Whhoa ohhhh  
If it takes forever,  
Then I'll wait forever.  
No ordinary boy,  
No ordinary boy is gonna do.  
I want a rider that's cool.

 

Bucky stood right in front of him. He fixed his gaze on Steve. His eyes were burning with wicked fire. There was only one time when Steve saw the same lightning in his eyes. That was after an intensive two hours long make out session.

 

_That's the way it's gonna be,_  
And that's the way that I feel.  
I want a whole lot more than the boy next door,  
I want hell on wheels.  
Just give me a fine motorcycle,  
With a man growin' out of the seat.  
And move aside, cause I'm gonna ride..

Steve leaned in really close. Their noses were close to touch. He ignored everybody in the bar. It was just the two of them. He felt the wind of change wash over him. Suddenly, he knew that it was what he was searching for. Bucky was all he needed.

 

_I don't want no ordinary guys,_  
Comin' on strong to me.  
They don't know what I'm lookin' for,  
They don't know what I need.  
They're gonna know when he gets here,  
Cause the ground will be shakin'.  
I'll do anything to let him know,  
That I'm his, his for the takin'.

And Steve did feel the ground shaking. Especially when he read from Bucky's lips that he whispered "You are mine, Baby." He wanted to drop the mic and leave right there. But he couldn't. He had a crowd to entertain, and another one verse of lyrics.

_  
__I want a coooooool rider,_  
A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.  
I want a coooooool rider,  
A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.  
I want a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R.  
I need a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R.

Steve got an even bigger cheer than Nat did. A group of women invited him to a bachelorette party. They wanted him to sing another song, but he politely declined. Instead he jumped off the stage and turned to Bucky. " C'mon Baby. Let's get the fuck outta here" said Bucky and took Steve's hand. He dragged him out of the bar.

 

Outside the cold wind hit him, but he didn't have time to feel cold as Bucky shoved him to the nearest brickwall. They started making out instantly. Bucky's curious fingers sneaked under Steve's shirt, caressing the tight muscles there, making Steve's cock twitch. The brunette's mouth left the other's and started to pay some attention to his neck, breathing in deep his cologne. "We need to catch a taxi soon, else I'm gonna come in my pants." breathed Steve. Bucky licked his earlobe then bit it lightly. "Or I will blow you right here" he whispered in his ear. That made Steve slip a frustrated groan and took Bucky's wandering hand under his shirt. "Maybe we would have much more chance if we tried" and with that they approached the road. 

 

They had luck since soon a taxi stopped before them. They told the driver their address and then closed out the world. They were trying to hold back but failed miserably. They were unable to take their hands off of each other. And with that they gained frowns from the driver. They hardly recognised the familiar neighborhood. When the car stopped they got out and Bucky threw much more bills on the front seat than needed. They gave each other intense looks through the elevator ride. When they finally reached their door they felt relieved. 

 

They headed for Bucky's room since his bed was better. They started making out all over again. Soon it got heated just like the last one. Clothes were being thrown to the floor as they worshipped each other's body. "Are you sure you want to do this, Stevie?" asked Bucky as uncertainity flashed through him."Fuck yes! We were already waiting for too long" answered Steve. He knotted his fingers in Bucky's long hair and tugged at it playfully. Bucky's hands found their way to Steve's underwear. He looked him in the eye as he took it off. He couldn't help but looked at Steve's cock and had to lick his lips. "Okay, let's roll over onto your stomach, Sugar. Then pull up your knees for me" said Bucky softly. When Steve complied he leaned forward and placed a featherlight kiss to one of Steve's asscheeks. "If anything hurts or makes you feel uncomfortable, you say, right?" Bucky asked, caressing his partner's back. Without waiting for an answer, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Steve's hole, making him catch his breath. "Oh, so you do like this" he said and continued on his task. He circled his tongue around the tight ring of muscle, loosen it with every careful lick. Soon he was able to push inside the tip of his tongue, driving Steve wild with arousal. His strong hands grasped the sheets in front of him so hard that his knuckles went white. Bucky pulled slightly away, just to spit in Steve's hole, making him groan from the sheer vulgarity of the act. Slowly, he started to push inside one finger. After he felt the building tension in Steve's body, he opened his bedside table to gather the stuff he needed. His fingers were being covered in lube, so he felt like trying again. This time the only reaction Bucky get was a loud, needy moan muffled by the pillow Steve was biting on. Suddenly his boxers became incredibly tight for his liking. The scenario that was Steve lying naked and exposed to him made all of Bucky's sweetest wet dreams come true.

"I can't wait to enter your delicious body" whispered Bucky. His voice raw with excitement. 

"Then do it now!"said Steve, looking back over his shoulder.

"You sure about this Babe, right?" the brunette asked, somehow sounding uncertain. Still working on Steve with his fingers, crooking them just right.

" Ow, fuck yes" he shouted. His lover didn't need more, he gently removed his fingers from Steve's loosened hole. Steve's unsatisfied groan turned into an open mouthed moan when Bucky started to push inside slowly. He stopped when he was fully seated.

"Listen, love. Stay still, or it won't last." said Bucky, smiling down to Steve. As soon as he felt that he adjusted to the heat, he started with small, grinding-like thrusts. Steve opened his legs wider and pushed back. Bucky's grip on his hips was hard enough to leave bruises there. The room was filled with the heavy smell of sex and Steve's voice begging for faster, harder and more. And that night, when they fell asleep in the soaked sheets, Bucky knew that his suffering finally reached an end.


End file.
